There's Someone else out there
by david thomas
Summary: After Breaking up with Gabbi, Troy finds himself depressed. Is there another person there who could understand him better than Gabriella. TroyxSharpay Please R&R....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie...

Author's note: this is for my own team, who thinks shooting hoops are better than finding you own hidden talent.

It's over. The final words she told me before my whole world came crashing down; I know that I might be overreacting because I was with Gabriella for only 5 months. But you're wrong, that New Year's night changed my life, She changed my life. And she changed it again at this moment, by giving me more pain that I could possibly take. It has been almost a week since it happened … and I just wished Gabriella would spend her first summer in Albuquerque, well, with me.

"--- Mr. Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus suddenly exclaimed finally ending my twisted thoughts.

" Yes, Mrs. Darbus?" I said, trying not to act myself.

" Would you like to share what have you been thinking just now?"

"I hate Theatre and I can't believe I'm in this class" _Oh, boy. I'm going to be in big trouble._ I heard the whole class gasp behind me and just looking at Mrs. Darbus face I am going to get in big trouble.

" We'll talk about this later Mr. Bolton in detention, ok Class dismissed" _hey I got the class dismissed early that's a good thing, right?. _I walked out of the class as quickly as I could, but I was quickly blocked by Chad and the rest of the team.

"Hey Troy, I thought we talked about that?"

" About what?" I quickly tried to over up.

"Gabriella" Zeke said coming forward. " We know that you regret being in the winter musical with her, especially now that you two broke up over"

"Look guys, I'm completely over the whole brake up" _not. Gabriella was the only person who could relate to._

" Well it didn't look like that a moment ago" Chad replied.

" Guys you have nothing to worry about, okay?. I'll see you guys later." I quickly ran out to the halls trying not to make eye-contact with anyone. I know they all feel sorry for me. But hearing them talking about what happened makes me feel sorry for them even more.

As the time past by, I found myself staring at my own locker during free-period reminding myself that she won't pass by and say ' I missed you all morning'. I opened my locker and found a note over my books.

_See you at the S. hide out during lunch._

I wonder who could it be…..

Please Review, I mean, If you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: why even ask?

A/N: Thanks that guys that gave me a review. It really made me think of updating.

Chapter 2

I kept the note in my pocket the whole time before the bell rang for Lunch that day. I quickly got my lunch and made my way through the crowd of people in front of me, hoping they would block me from being seen by Chad and the guys leaving them behind. I went to the spot where Gabriella and me usually talked and sat on the bench over looking the school's grounds. As I ate my Lunch, I still wondered who could've given me the note, and why?. The only person I knew who stays in this hide out with me was…. Her. The breeze of the wind cleared my mind that time, it made me forget about everything until I heard light footsteps behind me.

" Look I don't need to talk to you" I started. " You've already done enough, Gabri---uh, Sharpay?"

" Hi to you too" She answered.

" Sorry, the note and the place. How'd you know I come here?"

" Please, someone is bound to see you stay up here every afternoon….alone"

" Yeah, you're probably right" I chuckled. " You must've heard what happened during first period"

" I was there, remember?. You know, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself"

" That's what Chad told me" I replied giving her a weak smile.

" Well. He's right"

Sharpay and I stayed there until lunch ended. And that afternoon I still wondered why she would even talk to me, until Mrs. Darbus reminded me why I was in detention.

" Hey Troy, wait up!" Chad called behind me. I forgot he lives a block away from our house. Damn it.

" Hey, I thought you already left. We didn't have basketball practice today"

" Well I would but you see, there was one person missing during lunch today" He said. " Where were you?"

" I ate lunch with Sharpay" I replied. I heard Chad's basketball fall into the ground, he must think I was out of my mind.

" You ate lunch with the Ice princess, are you out of your mind?. You're even lucky to be alive". I thought so.

" You know, she's kindda nice" I said stealing the ball right out of Chad's hand and started to dribble.

" Whatever you say man, see 'ya later" he replied. I passed his ball back and started walking to my house. For that 5 minutes, everything was right. I was soaking in the heat of the sun and everything was into place. But the memory of Gabriella was something I still remember…..

* * *

Iknow it's too early to update. If I get well, reviews, it think i could make it longer. well still you guys want to... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hope by the next Chapter nobody would care about this

A/n: my life was full of basketball... still is

Chapter 3

That night my mom kept nagging Dad and me about a dinner party for her colleagues; she said something about being 'presentable' and 'courteous'. I didn't actually listen; it's a party, with people from work.

"I want you to come home early tomorrow, Troy"

"Mom but I have Basketball practice, isn't Dad going to be late too, He is the Coach" I told her. She looked at me with that ' I'm your mother, you do what I tell you' look. But it really looked like the 'your grounded for a week' look. It's confusing. " Okay, I'll talk to him later"

" Thank you" She replied. I looked at my Dad who's actually enjoying his meal, that's interesting.

" Hey Coach" I started "I have to leave practice early, I have to help my mom with her dinner party"

Okay was the only thing I heard from my Dad at that particular moment, with a little bit of choking too. After dinner I went to my room and finished my homework, which nobody would care about. Knowing that tomorrow will be a very long day.

* * *

Friday morning in East high was the usual; Chad, Jason and Zeke were there waiting for me to show up before going to our first class. I looked around and saw Mrs. Darbus' view every time she taught the class, well except this time all of us are standing up. Me and the guys passing the ball around, talking about the usual: basketball and girls. Behind us were Taylor and the rest of her nerds, including Gabriella. She gave me a little wave, as a sign that she noticed that I was looking at her. I quickly turned away pretending that I wasn't actually looking at her. 

" Hey Troy, we're going to stay awhile after practice. Shoot more hoops, you coming?" Jason whispered beside me. I sat down on my table so that I could see the view of the door; I know that Sharpay and Ryan would be walking in soon. " Hello, Earth to Troy" he said again.

" What?. Oh… I can't my parents have this Dinner Party thing, I promised my Mom I would help" _well I was really forced by her._ " You guys could come" _I guess…_ " We could shoot hoops in the Backyard "

" Hey, that could be fun" Chad stated. I heard the rest of the guys agreeing to what i just said, Oh man... my mom is going to kill me when she finds about this. The Bell rang behind us, and I quickly sat down so that I couldn't possibly get detention. Now all I have to do is pay attention. The class took really long to finish, and it was only first period. As Mrs. Darbus talked, I slowly closed my eyes to sleep until a paper ball hit me in the face. I opened it and saw Sharpay's signature saying _'Sorry, I thought you were about to snore'_. Before I could answer the Bell rang again and everyone started to pile up the door.

" Hey man, you ok?"

"Yeah" I told Chad. " I have to go, um, I need to talk to someone" I ran outside the door and looked for Sharpay.

" Sorry about hitting you" I heard Sharpay's voice from behind me.

" It's okay. And by the way, I don't snore" I told her. We slowly talked the halls of the school, and oddly feeling safe about talking... on second thought people are starting to look. " Ummm... I'm going to go. Maybe we'll have Lunch later?"

"Yeah" She replied. " Or we could meet upstairs during free period?"

"Okay I'll see you later" We both turned and went to our second class.

* * *

Sorry I'm not yet getting use to updating so it's still a bit short. but don't worry the next two chapters are about the party and more time with Troy and Sharpay... I guess. Thanks for those who are reviewing, I'm starting to suck aren't I?. IfI get some Feedback maybeI wouldn't suck so much... I mean if you want me to continue... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters or the movie

Hey guys thanks to those who are reviewing and/or reading.This chapter is more on Troy and Sharpay. Because some of you want more troy and sharpay stuff. Gabriella is going to be in this chapter too(or maybe in the next chapter).

* * *

Chapter 4

It has been 10 minutes since I ditched Chad and came up here...again. Sharpay isn't here yet, and I'm starting to think she isn't going to show up. I look at the plants, and started watering them. This shows that the Science club needs help with their bio-garden place. I don't exactly know what they call this place.

" Hey, sorry I'm late" Sharpay walked over and quickly noticing that I was watering the plants "Need any help?" I dropped the water can and sat doen in the bench " Don't worry, I won't tell anybody" she said again.

" Thanks" I replied. " And don't worry, I won't tell anybody that you have a softer side, if you know what I mean."

Sharpay walked over and sat beside me " I wouldn't care if anyone knew I had a heart. It's better than being an ice princess" I gave her a small smile. She's not an Ice Princess everytime I talk to her. She's really nice. She's nothing like --- Gabriella. I didn't notice how quickly the memories rushed in, and how they start to hurt me once again. Sharpay saw how suddenly my smile turned into a more serious stare.

" Your thinking about her again, aren't you?" She said.

" Thinking about who?" I covered up. Faintly hearing the bell ring signaling everyone in East high That it was already lunch

" You know who I'm talking about, Bolton. You're never going to get over her." She stood up and started making her way down the stairs. " Aren't you coming?"

I nodded my head and quietly followed Sharpay to the Cafeteria. " So are we going back up there?" I asked.

" I can't. I promised Ryan and the others that I would be eating lunch with them today" Now that sounded like the real Ice Princess. She quickly walked thorugh the corridors of the School. Making it impossible for me to talk to her at that particular moment without shouting.

" By the way, You're wrong." I quickly whispered in her. " I am getting over Gabriella"

* * *

Sorry For the Really short Chapter but my brain is really twisted on the things I'm going to do this summer. If You have Any anything you want me to do with this story or the Characters just let me know... only if you want to. And Chapter 5 will be Out as soon as possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Own the Charcters or the movie for that Matter.

Chapter 5

Sharpay enter the room with a smile on her face. Like she was telling me that it was all she wanted to hear, and that was all I wanted her to hear.

" Hey Troy" I heard my Dad call from the near by Teachers table.

" Yeah?" I asked walking towards him. It's funny that this was the first time I saw him eating out here.

" Your Mom just called about the party. She just wants to remind you to come home early, make sure that everything is set for tonight." Really I don't even know why we're having this... thing. Maybe This is a good

to tell him that I invited Chad and the others over.

" Dad, about the dinner party. I...um... accidentally invi--"

" Ohh... yeah" He cut in. " She also said to invite your friends, apparently some of her co-worker's kids are coming" That was a close call. After my Dad's talk I went down to the table where the guys usually sit, this time I knew I had to start getting over a lot of things, even if it mean facing Gabriella during Lunch and Homeroom Periods... It won't be that hard...right?...

* * *

No one's POV

" Where were you? You're late" Ryan whispered into his sister's ear. Sharapy quickly sat down and focused on her pissed-off twin brother.

" Geez Ryan. It was only 5 minutes" She replied.

" Well a lot of things can happen in 5 minutes, Shar, Where were you anyway?"

" I changed" She lied. She didn't want her brother to know that she was with Troy Bolton all morning.

Sharpay looked around the whole cafeteria once againwhile she ate her lunch. She heard a few murmurs and laughs around her, and the loud greeting of the East High Basketball team to their captain. _I am getting over Gabriella _the words Tory Bolton utter before she faced the real world... being the school's Drama Queen. Her brother knew that she had a crush on Troy since Kindergarten but everytime they would talk about it, Sharpay would blow him off, talk about the new play, drama club or even Shopping for all she cared about. Ryan slowly walked next to his sister, he quickly looked at Sharpay and the view below them.

" You having that dream again, sis?" Ryan asked.

" What dream?"

" Oh..you know, you see Troy Bolton across a dark crowded room" Ryan started. He saw that Sharpay started to blush the minute he said the Basketball Captain's name " Your eyes meet his and that old Black magic gets you"

" I don't know what you're talking about" She replied. "and there's no magic" Sharpay turned around trying to cover up her face or anything thing she felt for that matter.

" Ohh.. there's magic." Ryan said before the bell rang.

" I have to go. I'll meet you outside after departure, Dad was invited into this Dinner party. Don't be late"

_Just what I need, two hours of Dad's employees talking about work _Sharpay thought to herself as she went of to her class.

* * *

Back To Troy's POV

" Dad come on, I'm already late" I walked after him. I glanced at the School's clock which said 4:30. My mom is going to kill me for sure.

" No, Troy, you can't take the car. Besides I'm going to pick up your Mom's dry-cleaning" Well too bad for you than, Dad. " The house is only a couple of blocks away, just run"

" Fine, but I'm not taking a shower here." I ran through the gym and went straight to my locker to grab my clothes.About 10 minutes later I was able to run to the backyard without my Mom noticing.

" You're Late" She said coming out for behind me. Note To Self: Moms see everything.

" Sorry... I lost track ...of time" I said breathing heavily. God, is it me or is it hot out here?

" It's Okay. For now, I want you to take a shower. Then after that I want you to help Gabriella" I turned and walked to my room after I talked to my Mom. Wait a minute... did she just said I was going to help Gabriella!

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a little longer. Sorryif you think it's a little confusing.it would all be straighten out ...in the next chapter. If you have timejust give me a review and tell me what you think... that's if you want me to continuethe story. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or themovie just the story line.

AN: Hey guys, I'm sorryfor the late update. I had my computer reformatted,and I had touse my sister's laptop for awhile, for the mean time I just want to see if you still like the story. because I know it's getting boring and you decide yourself if I continue this or not... so here's chapter 6...

* * *

Chapter 6

Troy laid in his bed, looking up at his East high Wildcats poster his dad posted ever since he started coaching there.

_It's only a couple of minutes and it's for mom.No,Gabriella is the last person I want to see right now._ Troy thought. He knew he didn't have a lot of options, espcially with his mom just around the house.

" Troy are you done?" His Mother asked from outside his bedroom door.

" Yeah" he briefly answered back.

" Why aren't you helping out?" She asked her son once again.

" I'll be down in a minute, okay?" He replied now in a distressed tone. Troy fell into silence as he heard light footsteps walking down the stairs._ It's that big of a deal and I'm just going to help her out, right?. Man, I have to get out of here._ With his mind now total in one objective, Troy grabbed his coat and silently walked down the stairs, so no one could see him leaving the house on such short notice. he slowly walked to the door, as each step drew him closer to the door he knew that he had a chance to get out of there.

" Hey Troy, here you go" His father shouted from his backyard. He turned around and examined his dad, who was opening the backdoor of their patio. " Your Mom wants you to wear this for tonight" His dad said again, now hold out a hanger with his own dry-cleaning clinging on to it.

" Thanks Dad" Troy replied.

" And the people are setting up in the Backyard,son. So why are you going to that way?"

" I thought--- the cateres were here, I heard the doorbell ring" _Okay, what was that? now I'm totally busted. _

" The caterers were here over half an hour ago. You're hiding from your mom again, aren't you?" His dad gave out a light chuckle. he then looked at his son, and saw that he wasn't pleased with their conversation. Coach Bolton stopped and stared to focus more on Troy's unpleasant attitude. " Why aren't you helping out?" he asked once again.

His son glanced to the backyard easily seeing a large sum of people putting together all the final touches for the dinner party that night. He saw Gabriella arranging one of the tables in the far end of their yard, he noticed that she was softly singing to the song she was hearing from her i-Pod. He missed all of it.

" Gabriella's out there" He hesitantly admitted to himself and his own father. " We broke up"

" That's why you were trying to sneak out, huh?" His father understandingly said. he only gave his father a slight nod." why didn't you tell your mother?"

" And tell her what?. Your good friend's daughter just broke up with me. Get her at least 10 yards away from our home. Yeah, Dad that's rich" Troy said sarcastically.

" Yeah, it's not she want to know everything thatr's going on in your life" He respectfully told his son.

" Dad, what I meant was this is Mom's dinner party, Could I just ask why she's doing this?" He asked his dad. His stood silently, not know what the anwer to Troy's question. " You don't know to, do you?" he asked once again.

" No, I really don't" Jack Bolton replied." but I know for one thing that you shouldn't be too hard on yourself"

_yeah, that's what Sharpay said_ Troy thought once again.

" Now Troy, go and help the caterers set-up the table so they could already bring down the food"

" Ok dad" He immediately replied.

* * *

That's the end of this Chapter... the next one is more on Sharpay, and there might be a Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella conversation. You guys, do your thing, and review... I mean if you want to 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please, I don't own HSM

AN: Sorry, I know It has been 3 weeks, my parents signed me up for this Basketball program, like high-flyers, but not a camp. If you have to ask why I haven't really updated, besides the program, i'll just tell you next time. Sorry for any Typos

* * *

Chapter 7

The name Troy Bolton lingered through Sharpay's mind once again as she looked out the car window. She felt a sign of comfort as she watched a banner saying 'East High School: Home of the East High Wildcats' slowly fade away from her view. Knowing that now she was only Sharpay and not like the 'Ice Princess' that people where talking about. As they passed every house along the street, Ryan quietly watched her sister, and asking himself why she wasn't talking to him for that matter.

" You know that i was just kidding about the Troy thing" Ryan said to his sister.

" I know" Sharpay simply replied.

" Ok then. So, why haven't you talked to me the whole car ride home?" Ryan asked as he turned the car's steering wheel to a large gate with an E in the center, quickly rolling down his car door window and pressing the button beside him to access their home's doorbell.

" It's nothing, Ry." Sharpay whispered. " I'm just thinking". Her thoughts once again drifted off to Troy Bolton, and how she wished, she just stayed with him instead of meeting the rest of the Drama Club members.She watched as her brother once again rang the doorbell. Sharpay's thoughts quickly got interfeared with the high-pitched sound that suddenly came from the speakers.

" Didn't you see the sign, it's says no solisto---" the voice blurted out of the speakers beside Ryan.

" Please open the gate, Neil. It's just us" Ryan interrupted. On cue, The gates swung open, letting Sharpay and Ryan into their home. " Thanks" Ryan added. "Sometimes I wonder why he answers the intercom" He then stated to Sharpay, while shifting the gear to drive and slowly passing the gates.

" He's the Butler?" Sharpay quickly answered. " He's just getting old, Ryan."

" I know" He sadly replied.

Sharpay once again watched his brother stop the car in their estate. Both quickly got out and made their way to the door where they were greeted by their butler.

" Ms. Sharpay, Master Ryan. I apologize for the way I spoke a while ago" He started.

" It's Alright" The twins said at the same time.

" Just remember to check the cameras next time" Ryan added.

" I will" Neil smiled at them.

Sharpay continued to walk up the stairs, with Ryan shortly following her. She passed her bedroom and went straight to her walk-in closet.

" Ryan, Shouldn't you be in your own room?" She asked, as her brother tailed after her. Ryan stopped as he saw his sister grab some of her best clothes and tossed them over the her pink couch.

" Well, I already know, what to wear the question is, do you?" He replied. Sharpay quickly gave him an icy stare, which frightened him. " I'll go to my room now"

" Yeah, you do that" Sharpay snapped back. At once Ryan left her room.

Minutes passed as Sharpay got ready. It was already 7:00 when the intercom rang. She ran across the room to pick it up.

" Hello?" Sharpay answered in her softest voice.

" Mom and Dad are waiting for us downstairs, the Limo's already outside" Ryan replied. " And I'm sorry about being crazy a while ago"

" Hey" She quietly answered " I'm sorry too. And it's not your fault Ryan" (AN: WOW, This Story is becoming really Cheesy)

" So I'll meet you downstair?"

" Yeah, I'll be there" Sharpay replied before clicking the phone off. She ran cross her room, finally reaching the mirror,Sharpay looked at herself once again making sure she was looking her best. _Well, this is a good as it's going to get.

* * *

_

" Here we go" Troy said to himself. It was already 7:00, and his mom's party was about to start. He could clearly here the soft 60's music from the speakers his Dad had rented. Troy lokked doen his window, and saw how quickly the backyardturned into, a elegant five-star restaurant, as he thought. The tables were covered in white and light blue table cloth, while the basketball court was turned into a dance floor. _It's beautiful,_ he thought. As he closed the curtains of his window, he notised there was a familiar figure behind him, in fact it was Gabriella.

" Hi, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you" She said peeking through the door.

" Come in, I was just about to talk to you anyway" Troy sighed. He sat down on his bed as Gabriella came in and sat on the chari infrint of him, and suddenly an awkard silence filled evey corner of the room.

" So, how are you doing?" Gabi started breaking the silence. Troy looked at her, now noticing that she was wearing a red spaghetti-straped dress, identical to the one she wore when they won the Championship against the West high Knights earlier that year.

" Alright...I guess" He replied in a distressed tone. It was two weeks, he knew and counted every last hour "Can I ask you something?" He added

" Of course"

" Why?"

" What do you mean?"

"Why'd you break up with me?" Troy finally asked.

* * *

Cliff-hanger?. anyway, Part of Chapter 8 will a flashback, So what do you guys want to see in the flashback?... It's your Desicion so keep me posted on what you want to happen... I'll Update ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry, this was the only time i was able to update in a whole month, Anyway this chapter is just short. I'll be updating in a couple of day... I promise...

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM... everyone else wants to...

Chapter 8

_flashback_

_At the sound of the bell, the quiet halls of east high were suddenly filled by a crowd of students who were ready to put down their books for the week end, all except of the brainiacs, of course._

_" Hey guys don't forget we have basketball practice in half and hour" Troy Bolton, their team captain emerged for behind the whole basketball varsity team._

_" Don't worry, Captain. We'll be there" Chad repiled for all of them._

_" Ok then, I'll see you guys later" He ran passed them_

_" And don't be late" The team raminded him._

_Troy ran across the hall to his locker, but he suddenly stopped when he saw Gabriella waiting for him at the end of the hallway._

_' Oh man, what did i do now?' he thought laughing._

_" Hey Gabi" He happily greeted, leaning over to kiss her. But Gabriella slowly backed away. "Gabi..." He said her name once again " What's wrong?". Troy slowly walked towards her but he suddenly stopped when he saw tears flowing down from his girlfriend's eyes._

_" I'm--sorry, I--didn't--wa--nt this--to--hap--pen" Gabriella muttered._

_" Didn't want what to happen?" Troy asked as he touched her hand and slowly pulling her closer to him._

_" This, how this isn't working out..." She trailed off. _

_" Are you breaking up with me?" He slowly asked Gabriella._

_" It's over" She answered him back. " But it--"_

_" I know, it wasn't my fault. I get the drill" Troy replied, cutting her off. He walked passed Gabriella, leaving her in the halls of East High and the students that walked passed them. Knowing that right now nothing mattered..._

Sharpay looked at brother, Ryan, who was fidgetting in his seat. Making everyone look at at him in a somewhat annoying manner.

" Ryan, could you stop?" she asked.

" Sorry, I hate these leather seats" He replied. Ryan continued moving around his side of the car until they reached their destination.

" Oh.. Thank God" Sharpay muttered as she climbed down the limo, together with Ryan, And their parents.

" Now, Sharpay, Ryan. Before you look around, I want you to meet our new CEO" Their Dad started " We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time we brought you to this kind of party"

" Yeah, Ryan hesterically ran to the swimming pool" Sharpay remebered

" Hey, my pants were on fire!" He replied defensively " And I was 9"

" Just stay away from fire" Their Mom stated" And have fun"

" How are we suppose to have fun?. The only thing these people talk about is what they do for a living..." Ryan whispered to his sister as they walked behind their parents.

" I just they could at least talk about normal things" Sharpay replied.

They entered the door and followed behind their parents to meet their Dad's new CEO, the home was crowded with a lot of people that worked for their Father...

" What a wonderful family and beautiful home..." Both of the twins heard their mother talk just a few feet away from them. Quickly seeing their Dad signaling them to come over, Sharpay grabbed her brother's hand and walk towards them.

_'Great it's time to meet the family_' She thought to herself.

" Jack, Emily. I'd like you to meet my son and daughter, Ryan and ---"

" Sharpay?"

Please Review... If you want to help me out and update the next Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's already December... But our practice is really hectic. so you might think this is just short... the next one is going to be longer... so thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter... and if you have any suggestions... you can tell me... so on with this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 9

" Sharpay?" A familiar voice exclaimed. She slowly lifted her head, and saw no other than Troy Bolton.

" Troy?" Sharpay replied.

" Do you two know each other?" Troy's mother asked.

" Yeah" Troy looked at his Mom, then Glanced back at Sharpay " We go to the Same School..."

" I guess there are no need for niceties" Coach Bolton said, holding his wife's hand " Shall we?"

" And I'm...going to go get a drink" Ryan said. Leaving Both Troy and Sharpay alone, in silence.

" Hi" Sharpay said, breaking the silence " I didn't know that you were here"

" I don't even know why I'm here" Troy replied with a smirk "do you?"

" Yeah" Sharpay replied. " Apparently, your mom is our new CEO"

" Oh.. That's why they bought a sign saying 'Congratulations' " He stated.

" Why?. Did you think they were going to have another baby?"

" What?. My mom's pregnant?" Troy said in a serious tone "... I'm just kidding"

" Very funny" Sharpay repiled sarcastically.

" So... would you like to look around? Examine the life-- or home of Troy Bolton?"

" Um... Is there anyway to say no without hurting your feelings?" She smiled. " I'd love to look around"

" Well then, follow me..." Troy grinned.

* * *

(AN: i don't know why i wrote this scene, so you can read it if you want)

Ryan slowly walked away from both Troy and Sharpay, once he saw that they were gone, he quickly got his phone and started dialing a number.

" Hello?" He heard from the receiver.

" Where are you?" Ryan quickly responded " I thought we were going to get out of here?"

" Just give me a couple of more minutes"

Ryan sighed. " Fine. Have it your way"

He put his phone into his pocket and started walking to the bar, which was oddly enough near the dance floor

_Well. _he thought to himself. _that's the best way to get them drunk easily._

" I'll have... hm..." Ryan started.

" -- nothing. He doesn't drink" Gabriella stood next to him, smiling.

" Hey, that wasn't called for. I can drink"

" You almost hit a guy driving after one glass of wine"

" Ok you have a point" Ryan sighed again. " Let's get out of here"

" Aren't they going to find out?" Gabby questioned.

" I'll take care of it"

* * *

You can review.. if you want to...


End file.
